snake-charmer
by waterlit
Summary: The devil finds work for idle hands – three tales of corruption. Rhode, Lulu Bell, Tyki.


Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.

Pairings/Characters: Rhode, Tyki, Lulu Bell; no pairings.

Summary: the devil finds work for idle hands – three tales of corruption.

* * *

**[snake-charmer]**

* * *

(Lulu Bell)

"O Lord, forgive us our sins," the priest intoned, "and forgive this woman hers, for she has broken thy commandment and by her dark arts brought to her bed he who is already espoused."

Lulu Bell tossed her head, glaring at the priest. Even while kneeling and chained, she still looked taller and more regal than all the other village women gathered at the town square.

"We will leave her here to reflect," the priest said, "and she shall not be offered shelter or food for the next seven days. Reflect on your mistakes, my child."

Lulu Bell spat on the priest's shoes.

His plump face turned a splotchy purple as he turned to go, his robes swishing against the muddy ground. "Devil's spawn, this woman. Reflect and chastise yourself for failing to keep God's law!"

The villagers left in batches, following the priest's lead, murmuring and crooking two fingers at her, an amulet against the evil eye. Those cows would soon believe that she was a witch. They had found her neighbour in her bed earlier that night, the neighbour's wife leading the mob, and they had chained her and brought her out in her nightclothes to face her judgment before the priest.

The priest had chastised her before the crowd, she who had been born to be a queen among men, she, who was destined for greatness but stuck in a backwater village. She had wanted to strike out at the priest, but something stopped her from doing so.

Now, she knelt alone in the middle of the town square, the darkness her blanket under the cold eyeless night. The very shadows seemed to dance before her, and the wind howled in her ears.

Then there were footsteps. Lulu Bell raised her head to stare at whichever nosy villager had decided to stare at her – but now, there stood a man before her, his face masked and his body garbed in white.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the Earl of Millennium," he said. "Do you wish to be released from these chains?"

"Yes," she said. "But first name your price."

"You are a smart lass," The Earl said. He seemed to grin through his mask. "Very well. I want you to help me in my great work."

"What great work?"

"Help me bring the world to kneel at my feet. You will rise high in my command, a general of my retainers and my armies. Does that suit you? You were born with a great destiny, you know. Not to live strictly by the rules of a rural village."

"Release me, then, Master Millennium. I swear to follow you!" Lulu Bell said, her eyes burning, the prospect of greatness gleaming before her.

The Earl snapped his finger and the chains fell apart. Lulu bell stood up, shivering.

"Come now, my good daughter," the Earl said, taking her hand. "The world awaits our chaining, and time is short."

Lulu Bell nodded.

:::

(Rhode)

The serving girl cowered before her, knees shaking, with deep scratches threading across her face. She twitched slightly, as if preparing herself for a blow.

"Do you understand now?" the young countess asked.

"Yes, my lady," the girl says, still shaking. "I will not dare to do it again! Please forgive me, my lady!"

"Forgive you? Me?" The countess smiled, her eyes hard. "I do not easily forgive. Remember that."

"Yes, my lady, I will remember it."

"If I ever find you flirting with any gentleman who is here as my suitor, you'll wish you were dead. Dead. Worse than dead, actually."

The serving girl whimpered, and the countess bent down. "They are all mine to play with, you understand?"

"Yes, my lady, yes. I understand now!"

"Good," the countess said, smiling again, her voice sweet and even. She patted the girl's right cheek, then slapped the girl hard. "Now get out of my sight, you wretch."

The girl scrambled away as fast as she could, and the countess laughed to herself, swaying gently.

"That looked quite a spectacle."

The countess turned, astonished, staring at the large figure in her balcony. "Who are you? How did you manage to enter my rooms?"

"I am the Earl of Millennium, my dear young lady. I have a proposal to make to you. Join me, and help me conquer the world. There will be warfare and blood to spill, and you will get your fair share of humans to toy with."

"Really?"

"I guarantee it."

The countess crossed her arms and stared at the Earl. "Deal," she said at last.

"Follow me," the Earl said, and a door appeared in her balcony, a door that seemingly led nowhere.

"Rhode Camelot," the Earl said. "Follow me."

"Rhode Camelot?"

"That's your new name, my girl. Now, let us step through."

"Yes, Master Millennium," Rhode said, and slipped her hand through the man's, and they both disappeared into the door-that-was-not.

:::

(Tyki)

Tyki tossed the dice, grinning wolfishly at the other men at the table. "I win again."

The room was thick with grey smoke, and echoing with the raucous laughter of drunk and desperate men. Tyki took a drag on his own cigar and looked at the men around him, his palms raised upward.

"Cough up," he said.

"Again?" one of them cried. "I've lost all my money to you, now!"

"Luck favours me," Tyki said. He flipped a coin. "I'll buy you a drink. I'll wager your wife won't let you out here in a month."

The man grumbled under his breath, but waved a waiter over.

"So," Tyki said, after passing a handful of dollar bills to the waiter, "I'll be going now. Good night to you all, gents. See you around."

Tipping his hat to the assorted company, he winked at a passing barmaid and left through the front door, juggling the pouch of coins and bills he'd just won. It was a good night, and he was a good swindler. For now, he would head back to the inn, then travel on the next day. He didn't want people he had swindled to follow him, and hate could travel far.

He flipped the pouched into the air again, watching it spring upwards and then fall down into his palm – not his palm. Another hand had stretched out, and now the pouch dangled from gloved fingers.

Tyki looked to his left, eyes widening at the large, white-clad figure beside him.

"Tyki," the figure said.

"Do I know you?" Tyki asked, pulling the pouch toward himself. "Did I meet you in the town of X–? Or I did I borrow some money from you at Y–? No, I doubt so. Who are you? Why are you masked?"

"Calm down, my boy. I'm here to make you an offer, not to bury you."

"An offer?" Tyki repeated, cocking his head and half-smiling. "Go on, then, my good sir."

"I am the Earl of Millennium, and I want you to join me, to join my family."

"Your family?"

"I'll explain it to you later. All you need to know now, my boy, is that you will be very well looked after if you join me. We will conquer the world, the darkness warring against the light, and we will triumph in the end. You will never go hungry again, nor will you want for money or for sensual pleasures. I can promise you this."

Tyki swung the pouch again. He looked up, assessing the masked face before him. He nodded at last, shadows creeping over his face. "I will follow you."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this – and I hope you enjoyed it.

Comments, reviews and constructive criticism are very much welcome! (:


End file.
